Inquisitor needs relief and heads to Cassandra room
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Inquisitor need to get relief after coming back from a mission and what better way then to gave the Seeker of Truth for help. have Scout Harring, Isabela, Avaline as well


Inquisitor - came back to her room after a mission and started to undress when she noticed something strange. He felt a bulg down between her legs and soon realised she need relief.

He lays down in bed trying to sleep. But can't because if the stressed from the thing she has a problem with. Going to his good friend and comrade.

Inquisitor - decide to head to Cassandra room. Knowing he is a sleeping knocks on the door waiting for her to answer. He waits and waited. She doesn't answer.

He tries the handle on the door. Noticing that it is unlocked he opens the door entering her room. To his surprise she is laying on her back in bed with nothing on. But her panties and bra.

Walking around to the bed we're she's laying he stands there looking at her for a very long time now.

Inquisitor - Shakes her asking her if she is a wake. He noticed that she doesn't move and then climbing on the bed snd on top of her pulling off her panties slowly all the way now.

He spreads her legs to get better view of her pussy then putting the tip of his cock at her enterence pushed deep inside her pussy fully.

Cassandra slowly moving and moans from the push. She still sound asleep not knowing what the Inquisitor is doing to her body or what he's doing to her now.

Inquisitor hears a knock on the door then a voice asking if she was asleep.

Cassandra- its Leliana are you a wake still?

Inquisitor - remaining slight hoping that Leliana will not try to open the door or come in to find him on top on tbe seeker now fucking her.

He decides to get off her stands behind the door waiting to see what happens.

Soon hearing the door open Leliana walks in to see Cassandra as she is now and starts to wondering what happened to her friend's body.

Inquisitor - slowly coming up behind Leliana putting his hand over her mouth hard says don't move or you'll be hurt.

Moving back he closed the door locks it again.

Then moved his free hand down between Leliana' legs slowly pushing them apart says i see your sll wet nightgale.

Leliana - trying not to move hoping tthat the person Will let her go. But son finding out that they wont feeling herhands get Bond and tightly tied up.

So Leliana I see your all wet and horny I take it you was here to take the Seeker for your self. I suggest you answer me.

Yes I was? Who are you to ask.

Inquisitor - Says its me Leliana. Now I am going to take yoou good and fuck you hard.

Leliana - Inquisitor are you going to hurt me badly or not?

Inquisitor - it all depends on how well you behave for me now.

Leliana - What is it? That you want from me and the Seeker. If I may ask?

Inquisitor - I need relief and you two will be doing that for me every day. Or i will let the Inquisituon know what you and the seeker have been up to lately.

You both will be ready and waiting for me every day to be fucked hard and filled up with my cum as my cumdumster sluts or I tell everyone.

Leliana - Got on top of Cassandra and spreading her legs wude waiting for the Inquisitor huge cock to enter her ass painful hard.

Inquisitor - Who was a qunari new that leliana and Cassandra never ew what a qunari cock felt like every. so he decided to she sister Nightingale what his cock was truly like in one push he thrusting deep inside her pussy now.

Leliana - screaming so load in pain from the big qunari cock inside her pussy. she scream and screamed begging him to stop.

Cassandra - finally woke up to ser her friend leliana inpalled on the qunari Inquisitor big cock screaming in pain and begging for him to stop. She started to called for help.

Inquisitor - Heard Cassandra starting to call the guards. But stopping her by grabbed her by the neck said dont think about it. I will hurt you just as much as I am Leliana if you. say anything else understand.

Cassandra - could see he meant this. She was then quit and scared. She asked him what he was going to be doing with them?

Inquisitor - Said I will fuck you like toys and cum inside your mouth, asses and pussies several times over filling you up and more. I will in pregnant you both so hard that you are going to be my qunari bitchs for life.

Cassandra - I see. But why use she asked?

Inquisitor - Said Be I need two beautiful woman and flexible woman. You two are them. Before I became the Inquisitor I thought and dream about fucking you to like Bitchs and now I'm going to be doing that.

Leliana - Still screaming heard what he said to them as well called them. She new this was how things were going to be for them both. So she finally decided to make the most of it and be what the Inquisitor want them to be. It wasn't until three days after they both found out something was certainly wrong with them. She new she was beautiful and sex, but being pregnant now wasn't something she was really ready for. It was to late for them.


End file.
